


The Kilt

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Advent Challenge 2012, Community: adventchallenge, F/M, Kilts, Kissing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaning out your closet can lead to unexpected surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kilt

Rose dives through the piles of clothing. Honestly, she never would have thought that a _man_ would have this many clothes. The Doctor has at least three giant (and when she says giant she means giant, each one is like its own flat) closets and those are the ones that he can remember. There are probably dozens more in the TARDIS that he's forgotten about. 

"No," she tosses a foul smelling tye-dye shirt to her left. "No." A World War I German helmet accompanies it. "Yes." She keeps a smart looking pair of Armani shoes. "Yes—"

"No," the Doctor objects from across the closet, poking his head from behind a sparkly flapper-style dress. "That's a no."

"You can't throw this away!"

He cocks his eyebrow at the article of clothing that Rose is referring to. "An old kilt? Why not? I can't keep it forever."

She smiles, waving the kilt like an old flag. "I bet it'd look so cute on you."

" _Cute_?" the Doctor grimaces.

"Distinguished," she amends. "I bet it'd come in handy if we ever went to Scotland."

"I haven't been to Scotland in years," the Doctor says sadly. "Are you saying you want to go?"

"Not immediately. It's nothing urgent, but I'm just saying." Rose throws the kilt into the keep pile.

\-----

"And here we… are," the Doctor says as he lands the TARDIS smoothly.

"Where are we?" Rose asks as she walks around the console.

"Go and have a look," the Time Lord replies as he turns on his heel and walks toward the corridor leading to the bedrooms.

Rose starts to follow him. "Oi, where exactly are you going, then?" 

The Doctor stops in his tracks, causing Rose to bump into him. "I'm going to go and change my clothes."

"Do I need to change?"

The Doctor appraises her body, scanning her up and down. Roses blushes feverishly, looking away. He smiles. "No, _I_ need to change. _You_ can go on ahead. Enjoy the scenery."

Rose stands still as she watches the Doctor continue his journey down the hallway, his bum wiggling too provocatively…

"And no wandering off!" his voice echoes.

\-----

Wherever they've landed, Rose has decided she wants to be buried here. It looks like a scene from a Christmas card Mum gets. Every inch of ground is covered in a thick layer of snow. The tall mountains in the distance seem beautiful and attainable if only given a fair chance. The cold doesn't even bother her; it seems so normal.

Oh God, is that a cow?

"We're in Scotland."

Rose spins around and immediately her heart leaps into her throat. There he is, wearing that old kilt that he'd wanted to throw out with a rather nice fashionable shirt, vest and tie. Jesus, if she hadn't known him, she would have mistaken him for a celebrity on the red carpet.

"You look cold," he comments as he steps forward, the kilt swishing. 

Rose can't move, completely awestruck. The Doctor leans forward and nuzzles his nose with hers; the shock of the cold jolts her for a moment. 

"Doc—," is all she is able to say before the Time Lord captures her lips with passion. Rose wraps her arms around his neck to pull him down, deepening the kiss. 

She never wants this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
